High Throughput Microrepository for Genetic Materials Recognizing the urgent need for a safe, rapid and reliable means of preserving and archiving genetic samples and other biological materials, such as synthetic DNA samples, unique isolated samples, plasmids, forensic samples, patient samples, samples to ensure future biodiversity in plants or animals, clones and archeological samples, a study panel recently convened by NIH NCRR identified the areas of most critical need and made several recommendations. The 1st and 5th items on their list of major recommendations were to encourage the development of high throughput and scalable technologies for Germplasm processing and cryopreservation and support novel 'high risk/high return' preservation technologies that will break new ground. We have directly and successfully addressed these needs with our Microrepository for Genetic Materials (MGM) technology which affords completely scalable, very high density sample storage with automated retrieval from arrays of optically multiplexed encoded beads by providing sample preparation-identification-archiving-retrieval functions on a single platform. For the Phase I effort, a completely automated prototype MGM platform was successfully built and tested. The MGM contains dense arrays of porous glass or polymer beads, groups of smaller beads or paper swatches, each of which contains a different DNA sample, which have been optically encoded with our rare earth-based Parallume technology which allows each bead to be optically identified uniquely. After placement of the DNA onto either single large beads, the beads are loaded into Bead Localization Slides (BLS), which optically isolate the beads into a planar monolayer for imaging, and the optical code of each bead is read to determine the location of that particular DNA sample. The beads are retrieved and placed in the desired location and the lack of contamination during handling confirmed by qPCR. By performing additional experiments, including incorporation of new improved hardware designs and successfully changing the chemical composition of the Parallume encoding materials to prevent UV damage to the DNA, we have addressed all Reviewers' concerns. We have now built and successfully tested a completely functional prototype MGM instrument and, in response to the insightful Reviewers' comments, we have modified the Parallume materials so as to allow excitation with a longer wavelength of excitation light (365nm) which (a) prevents the photochemical decomposition of the DNA during optically decoding the samples, (b) allows non-UV optics to be used to focus the light and (c) lets much brighter, longer lived and less expensive LED light sources be used. A new surface chemistry, which strongly binds the DNA to the bead until it is chemically released, will provide yet another level of sample contamination protection. The improved MGM described here represents the first substantial progress since inception of the field in addressing the rapidly expanding storage requirements for DNA and nucleic acids. A new storage paradigm which employs optically encoded bead technology provides a sample density, degree of automation and simplicity not currently possible and with scalability to successfully store and retrieve any number of DNA samples for the foreseeable future.